


I cook your love.

by soduhyakult



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Im Changkyun | I.M, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay stuff going on, I miss my gays ok, IM OKAY I SWEAR, M/M, Sickeningly Sweet, Whipped Chae Hyungwon, guess how many times i mentioned steak, hoseok and minhyuk cameos, hw and ck are tsunderes, mentions of mx members, that one fc post, there's a lot of food on this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29267793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soduhyakult/pseuds/soduhyakult
Summary: Just greasy steaks and domestic tsunderes bickering at each other unprovoked as a way to hide the fact that they're whipped.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Im Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	I cook your love.

**Author's Note:**

> title of work is based on [this](https://www.google.com/cameos/wZ2ta_qF/N7TIVq)

Hyungwon was digging his nails on the callous that have formed on his palms as he waited for Changkyun to put his neatly folded sweatpants inside the gym bag. A bashful smile formed on the younger's lips when he beckoned Hyungwon to exit the empty locker room. 

They were silently exploding on the inside as they thought about how they shared the same shower room. The sounds that came out of their luscious lips locked together and the giggles that came after that echoed the empty hall. It was not done for the first time although it felt like it. 

One time they got caught making out, thankfully, not by some random guy but by Hoseok who walked in on the gym a little bit late. The eldest simply called them for being careless about their noise and told them to lower their volume. 

The pair were on their way to a nearby grocery store. They received indifferent looks here and then but those weren't because they were recognized as Monsta X members themselves. People seemed to have caught on to the impression that they are idols based on their demeanor and those typical idol hoop earrings on Changkyun’s ears. 

"Hyung, what will you be up to tonight?" Changkyun, who put packs of chicken breasts and expensive meat in the basket full of precooked rice Hyungwon was holding and anticipatingly waited for his hyung’s answer. 

"Just the usual." Watch a series, chat around with Jooheon and Shownu about how his day went besides him kissing Changkyun in the gym's shower room, and text the younger goodnight on a daily basis. 

"Why won't you stay in my, Min and Ki hyung's dorm for tonight? I'll keep you company." Hyungwon definitely wanted to reject Changkyun's offer. He had to be petty because the maknae turned Hyungwon down the last time his hyung invited him to stay in Shownu and Jooheon's dorm. Hyungwon didn't have to think twice. That’s for sure.

"What makes you think that I'm coming with you?" Hyungwon snorted. 

"Minhyuk hyung told me that he will be sleeping in your dorm tonight. So that means, you have nowhere to go but my place. You know that our dorms must only have a limited capacity each." Changkyun sported an obnoxious smug look and Hyungwon surely knew that the younger thought he had won which leaves the older no choice but to comply. 

Little did the younger know that Hyungwon knew his studio's lock combination. 

"I have also changed my studio's lock combination in case you thought of that." This time Changkyun was trying to suppress a stupid grin through his smirk that was on the verge of breaking. 

Hyungwon grunted and took the chicken breast from Changkyun and decided to be dramatic, fake throwing the pack that didn't fly away from his grasp. A random woman gave them a questioning look before scurrying away for her life for having seen enough of crazy men. 

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" He whined to his fake hyung.

"Don't worry, I'll cook for you." His fake hyung also whined back. Taking the chicken breast back. 

"You will what?" Maybe Hyungwon did have to think twice.

"Take this as an apology for turning you down the last time." Changkyun grimaced at his own admittance and tried not to look at his hyung's eyes. Typical tsundere behavior. No one has gotten the upper hand since they can't seem to prolong their sulking at each other for too long, as usual. 

Hyungwon melted at the sight for the nth time. His insides were just screaming at how cute Changkyun was at that moment. Plus, he will have much more time to spend with Changkyun today. Too much of a good thing isn't that bad as long as it's Changkyun. 

Changkyun this and Changkyun that. Always Changkyun. 

As always, Hyungwon gets to pay for their groceries. Not only that, he came out of the store with his hands clutching on the bags. The maknae advised that carrying the bags and the weight of his hyung’s financial burden would be good for his muscle development or whatever excuse he could come up with. 

– ~

Maybe it was a bad idea to come with Changkyun after all. 

  
  
The maknae suddenly caused an unnecessary dramatic outburst over Hyung's silly mistake: microwaving the already pre heated rice back at the store for three minutes. 

"Hyung! What were you thinking? You're wasting the goddamn electricity now?" Sometimes, Hyungwon just thought that Changkyun's too short-tempered and whiny for his own good. 

Luckily, Kihyun was outside because he felt like visiting a friend's house to play with their dogs. If he was here, he could have backed Changkyun up. 

"The rice is getting cold again and the first steaks are getting cooked by now! I'm hungry!" The maknae only glared at him for a beat longer and then turned towards the steak cooking on the pan. 

His hyung took out two packs of rice out of the microwave and put another two flavored ones inside. Once they were done heating, Hyungwon put the cold breakfast leftovers in the microphone wave and heated them for nine minutes. 

"What are you doing now?" The frustrated maknae whined and aggressively threw the spoon on the kitchen counter.

"Gosh, Changkyun stop being emotional!" That was what built the whole tension in the whole kitchen. Changkyun glared at Hyungwon, who was then sitting on the chair beside the counter, for too long before turning to the steaks again silently. 

As for Hyungwon, it's true. Sometimes, Changkyun is just too sensitive and is in denial about it but he knows that the maknae would not bitch at him for absolutely no reason. Changkyun has his own intentions. Let's just say that he cares too much about the people around him. 

"Sometimes, I just think that we're just too much for each other." Changkyun heaved a sigh. Hyungwon stopped munching on the chocolate flavored biscuits all of a sudden. Maybe, Hyungwon actually really hurt Changkyun with words he thought wouldn't seem to hurt at all. 

"W-we fight a lot over shallow things..." A sulky Changkyun placed the first steaks on the plate and placed it on the surface beside a still dumbfounded Hyungwon. 

Hyungwon got up on his chair and hugged the shirtless maknae from the back. Changkyun tried to remain unfazed as he watched over the new batch of steaks searing on the pan. 

His hyung took his phone from his pocket to take a picture of his lover cooking for him. Later, he will post it on their group's fancafe to let the fans know about Changkyun cooking dinner for the both of them. 

"I'm saving this picture to remind me how much my lover cares about me." Hyungwon left some trails of soft kisses on Changkyun's temple, ears, neck and shoulder. "Changkyun is so stressed today. He worries too much for hyung's carelessness." He then massaged the middle of Changkyun's neck and shoulders. The maknae had to suppress his moans because they were so good that he had to slump down his back on Hyungwon’s chest.

"We may misbehave a lot of times but that doesn't mean we are not meant for each other, Changkyunnie." His hands travelled lower and stayed at the maknae's hips. For some weird reason, he found himself liking to place his hands on Changkyun’s smooth skin and edges on his V-line. He knew the maknae liked it too.

As for the flustered Changkyun, his pout only became severe as he flipped the steaks to let them cook on the other side. He may have not been careful and accidentally splattered oil on himself but Hyungwon's arms were quick enough to protect the maknae's smooth chest. 

"Now, I wouldn't want to be kissing a burned bare chest later in bed, right?" Changkyun's ears immediately turned red because of Hyungwon trying to bribe for his favor again with some random horny remark. Curse Hyungwon and his way with words. 

He immediately held his hyung's arm towards the sink and splashed it with some water. Afterwards, he dabbed a burn ointment on Hyungwon's arm and placed a small peck on the skin beside the burn. Changkyun lightly slapped Hyungwon's arm as a silent way to scold him for his carelessness. 

Changkyun was about to check on the cook of the steaks but then Hyungwon held his arm and pulled the maknae towards him. 

Not long after, his lips were met with his hyung's plumper and fuller ones. Changkyun wanted to let go not that he wasn't in the mood–oh boy, somewhere inside him always wanted to pounce on his lover anytime– but the steak might actually become way too charred and overcooked. 

He lightly pushed Hyungwon's chest from him and hastily turned to the stove. Thankfully, it only got darker than the other side. His hyung then decided to retrieve the leftovers from the microwave. 

_Hyungwon will be chewing on these ones for later_. He mischievously thought to himself. 

"Changkyun, you kind of smell like steak." Hyungwon was once again back at flirting with his lover. Nuzzling his neck once again and peppering the said area with tiny kisses. “You taste like one too.” Hyungwon was definitely being extra weird and hyper. 

"Hyung, you better sit down and let your arm heal while waiting for me to prepare the sauce." The maknae tried to wiggle koala tree-hugging Hyungwon from his form but his hyung wouldn't even budge. 

"What? I know you were gonna offer me the overcooked ones and that would be so hard to chew. I'd rather have you for dinner instead." His hyung seemed to be getting bolder now that he left a love mark on the tense area he massaged earlier. Changkyun's breath hitched.

_Fuck. Changkyun take a deep breath. Control yourself from this perverted hyung._

"You know that I am here in this stupid kitchen cooking pricey steak I bought for you, right?" Changkyun gave Hyungwon the side-eye.

"But you are sabotaging me by offering me the overcooked ones!" Hyungwon replied with pursed lips.

"You're responsible for distracting me!" He scoffed.

"I feel bad for putting the rice in the microwave which led you to tell me about us being too much and now we are fighting again over petty matters!" Hyungwon’s hands left his lover’s body and folded his arms across his chest.

Changkyun turned his body to Hyungwon so that he could directly glare at him. The latter's head tilted to the side and clenched his jaws. The atmosphere was unnecessarily tense so not long after, their pettily aggressive expressions began to falter.

Changkyun let out his loud and deep toned laugh, considering that the whole situation in the kitchen had been amazingly dumb after all. Hyungwon tipped forward beside Changkyun and laughed along a little bit later.

The whole dining experience that came after actually went well. Hyungwon will always love food made by Changkyun regardless of taste and presentation. However, cooking shrimp is a different story but that is not the main point. 

Somewhere in the middle of eating. They drank cans of beer together and did some waltz to some slow songs from Changkyun's playlist in the living room. Their eyes locked at each other endearingly and hands locked like their promises kept. It may be simple but to them it held a deeper and more special meaning. 

– ~

Their stomachs were so full from eating the inconsistently cooked steak portions that they have equally distributed for each other. 

Because of that, they decided to just cuddle in bed and watch some romcom movie which made Hyungwon cry at the end. Changkyun was not that much fond of romcom but the best thing about watching it is to make fun of the crybaby he's watching it with. 

This time, he wasn't in the mood to tease his hyung as it may lead to another petty fight again. He decided to bury Hyungwon's face into his neck and assure that at least the main characters got the ending they deserve. Hyungwon scooted closer with his cheeks resting on Chankyun’s own and only tightened his hold on his waist.

"Changkyun-ah." Hyungwon looked up to his lover with a flushed face and swollen cheeks–instead of eyes. "Hyung wants to apologize for having you to take care of him again. I don't know how many times I had been assuring you that I would be the one to take care of you. Promise, I will give you all of me this year, okay? Hyung will–" 

Changkyun pressed his plush lips on Hyungwon and nibbled on his bottom lip where the lip mole is prettily placed before the latter began to blabber dramatic and random wedding-like vows to him. His hyung probably got caught in the moment after watching the romcom movie. 

"Hyung, you are more than enough to me okay. We can take care of each other so don't think too much about it." He assured Hyungwon. The latter's swollen and tear-stained cheeks pressed under his palms. The maknae's fingers found their way under his hyung's moist doe eyes to wipe the newly formed tears away. 

Changkyun actually thought that whatever 'all of me' meant was Hyungwon giving his whole dependence on Changkyun as if the maknae was his own full-time nanny. It actually meant the other way. He felt the weird butterflies in his stomach again. It had been going for two years now and every single day felt like the beginning.

He remembered the time when Hyungwon kept getting sick. The members tried to take care of him but they eventually backed out one by one. His hyung even ignored the pricey health supplements he bought for only him. He wouldn’t even bother to take advice from Minhyuk, a self-love advocate, and Hoseok who is pretty much a health and nutrition virtuoso.

What a high maintenance individual Hyungwon really had been. He suddenly changed when Changkyun ignored him for a month and a half but the maknae never stopped keeping tabs on his hyung though. 

Random health supplements would be placed in his bed. There was even a time when Changkyun had to unnecessarily raise the volume of his voice every time he talked about working out. The maknae even had to steal glances at Hyungwon here and there.

Changkyun never went the extra mile for someone but he waited and stayed long for Hyungwon. He had to take care of his hyung so that he could have more memories with him. Just him existing is the only thing the maknae could wish for. 

"You're so cute, Changkyun-ah." Hyungwon, who was holding his lover’s cheek, was testing him again. Changkyun grimaced at his hyung and turned his back towards him. It's not that he doesn't like being called cute. It's just that he wouldn't know how to react to it. 

Changkyun's phone vibrated at this late hour. 

_**Chaeboo-gie** _  
_**02:24 AM** _

_**Thanks for the meal!  
** _ _**Goodnight, Changkyunnie. ^3^** _

He snorted. It definitely had to be Hyungwon who never missed on the days he would send him goodnight messages. As usual. 

"You're full of shit but I love you too." He murmured. He felt Hyungwon peck on the love mark he made earlier. Not long after, his body was wrapped around by his hyung's big spoon and then his hyung fell into a deep slumber. Only his hyung’s distinct regular breathing and soft humming sounds coming from the air conditioning unit permeated the whole room.

– ~

Fifteen minutes later, Changkyun placed his phone on the nightstand after scrolling through his and Hyungwon's conversation on fancafe. His other hand was gently running his fingers through Hyungwon's soft dark locks. The door to Changkyun's room suddenly opened. 

"Changkyun-ah goodnight, Min hyung loves– You finally brought Hyungwon here and you didn't tell me?" Minhyuk, who just got home from a schedule, hissed at the maknae. 

The maknae, out of nowhere, thought that changing his studio's lock combination would actually be a hassle too. As long as his crew and Hyungwon know, then he's perfectly okay with it. 

Changkyun only brought his index finger on the surface of his lips as a signal to hush his hyung. 

**Author's Note:**

> NAHHH I LITERALLY FREAKED WHEN PHOTOS OF CHANGKYUN'S CHONKY ARM AND CHONKY (WITH KINDA OK MARBLING) STEAKS CAME OUT. 
> 
> i know this is too cheesy but man, im just so deep into this hyungkyun hole. the ending kind of reminded me of that one episode from wotakoi tho! 😁 
> 
> please tell me what you think below! 🧐


End file.
